


The Avengers: Steve Rogers/OC/Tony Stark

by MarvelFann



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelFann/pseuds/MarvelFann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Clark is a SHIELD agent. She became a SHIELD agent when she was 16.</p><p>When Loki comes to earth and tries to rule it, SHIELD call the greatest superheroes to work together. They become the Avengers and Emma is going to help them defeat Loki.</p><p>But when she meets the super soldier Steve Rogers and the billionaire Tony Stark, she starts to develop feelings for both of them.</p><p>What happens if they both like her too and who does she chooses.</p><p>I don't own any characters beside my own character, Emma Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki's arrival

All the doctors and astrophysicists look scared and terrified. Also agent Barton and I.

I’m Emma Clark. I’m 17 years old. I’m adopted from Bulgaria to London when I was 2 years. Then last year, my parents died in a car crash. I moved to America with my aunt. But she died the day before my 17th birthday. So I now live on my own in an apparent in New York, but I’m never there because I always hang out at S.H.IE.L.D.S’s headquarter, Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility or the Helicarrier.

But enough of about me, back to the story. 

Many years ago, Howard Stark found the Tesseract in the ocean, when he was looking for Captain America and since then the Tesseract has been investigated. I don’t understand them. Why didn’t they just left it in the ocean? The Tesseract has caused nothing but problems and danger to everyone.

Agent Barton sits on the on balcony and I stand in the back of the room right under the balcony. I look around at the doctors and astrophysicists working and investigating the Tesseract. I see Erik Selvig talking with Nickolas Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

With one of my powers, the super hearing, I can hear what they talk about, even if I’m from a long distance. My other powers is being invisible, walk through walls or any kinds of objects or people if I want to and then I can see things from a long distance.

I hear Fury and Selvig talk about the Tesseract before Director Fury asks for agent Barton.

I can also hear that he gets his message from Director Fury in his walkie-talkie. 2 seconds after I see agent Barton falling down while hanging in a rope. I stay behind, thinking that Director Fury doesn’t need me. Because of my curiosity I use my super hearing again to hear what they talk about.

‘’I gave you this detail so you can keep a close eye on things.’’ I hear Director Fury say in an ‘I told you to do it’ tone.

‘’Well I see better from a distance.’’ Agent Barton says like it doesn’t matter.

‘’Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?’’ Director Fury asks agent Barton, but before he can answer him a female astrophysicist calls out to the other doctors, saying that the Tesseract is spiking again. What is that thing?

I decide to step towards the different kind of science project, want to get more influence on what’s going on. I hear doctor Selvig and the woman, who talked before, saying different things on what it might be able to be.

‘’I think it’s some sort of a portal to another dimension. Maybe the ‘’HQ’’ of the nine realms or what we call it, the space.’’ I say and look at the astrophysicists. They look at each other before doctor Selvig speaks up.

‘’How did you figure that out, Emma?’’ he asks me. I look over at Director Fury and agent Barton. But before I can answer him I get interrupted by the Tesseract that misbehaves like Erik Selvig described it earlier.

It makes noisy sounds and suddenly a beam comes out of the Tesseract and it makes a portal. On the other side it looks like space. A lot of smoke appears, but when it disappears a man with blue fire on him, appears in front of the portal.

He’s tall and has long black hair. He wears armour of the colours black and green and has a sceptre in his right hand.

‘’Sir, please put down the spear.’’ Nick shouts to the man. He looks at the sceptre like he didn’t know about it before Director Fury told him to put it down. He aim with his sceptre at Nick and shoots blue energy out of it at them, but agent Barton saves him by pushing him away.

The guards start to shoot at him, but he tackles them without getting a single scratch. Who the hell is that and why did he not die by the gun shooting? He shoots energy towards us and I manage to safe Selvig from being killed but not the woman.

Agent Barton and other agents start to shoot at the man, but he shoots his energy with the sceptre back at them. He’s about to hit agent Barton but agent Barton manage to throw himself away from the beam before getting hit. I make myself invisible so the man can’t see me.

After the man stops shooting, he walks towards agent Barton. Agent Barton tries to fight him, but the man takes his arm to hold it still. Agent Barton struggles to get free.

‘’You have heart.’’ The man says before pointing the sceptre at agent Barton’s chest. He makes some kind of magic and suddenly I can see with my super vision that agent Barton’s eyes become black at first and then light blue. It makes agent Barton stop struggling and put his gun in the case.

I look around to see everybody in shock, even Director Fury and he has experienced a lot in his life, being a director of an agent company. I’m about to walk towards him, so I can make him invisible as well, because he’s got the Tesseract, but then the tall man walks towards another agent.

I could’ve walked into him if I had walked further. Since I stand right next to him I can see that he’s a lot taller than me, since I’m only 5,5 foot. He must be around 6 feet.

While he makes the other agent to his personal assistant like agent Barton, I walk towards Director Fury. But unfortunately I’m not fast enough.

‘’Please don’t, I still need that.’’ The tall man says while turning around to look and Nick (and me).

‘’This doesn’t have to get any messier.’’ Nick says without turning around. He has a suitcase with the Tesseract in it.

‘’Of course it does, I’ve come too far for anything else.’’ He says and keeps a break before continuing. In his break, Nick turns around to look at the man.

‘’I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.’’

‘’Loki, brother of Thor’’ I hear Selvig say. What? He knows who he is. And as he said Thor is Loki’s brother. And as much I know Thor is the God of Thunder, so that means Loki’s a God as well. But how does Selvig know the God of Thunder?

After Selvig’s words, Loki makes a sound of disgust. I guess he hates his brother.

‘’We have no quarrel with you people.’’ Director Fury says while raising his hand in sign of Loki need to step away.

‘’An ant has no quarrel with a boot.’’ Loki says back at him. I chuckle a bit of the silly joke Loki made. I see Director Fury react on my voice next to him, so apparently he didn’t know until now that I’m next to him. Luckily Loki doesn’t react, so I assume he doesn’t know anything.

‘’Are you planning to step on us?’’ Director Fury asks Loki in an ‘are you mad?’ tone.

‘’I come with glad tidings of a world made free.’’ Loki says while walking around a bit looking at his slaves and Selvig before looking back at Director Fury.

‘’Free from what?’’ Director Fury asks with a ‘please don’t do this’ tone in his voice.

‘’Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart.’’ He says before turning around to point the sceptre against Selvig’s chest and makes him to his slave. ‘’You will know peace.’’ He whispers his last words.

‘’Yeah, you say ‘’peace’’, I kind of think you mean the other thing.’’ Director Fury says in a cocky way. Before Loki can make a cocky comeback, agent Barton (or who the hell it is) interrupts him.

‘’Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us.’’ He says while walking over next to Loki and looks up at the portal. ‘’He means to bury us.’’ He finishes looking at Director Fury. He gives Clint a cocky smile.

‘’Like the pharaohs of old.’’

‘’He’s right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. We’ve got maybe 2 minutes before this goes critical.’’ Doctor Selvig says to his master.

‘’Well then.’’ Loki says and looks at agent Barton. Agent Barton takes out his gun and shoot Director Fury right in the chest. He drops the suitcase and I was about to take it, but then I remember that I’m invisible. They don’t know that I’m here. Instead of taking the suitcase I run outside to agent Coulson in the Helicopter, because I know Director Fury will be fine.

‘’Emma, are you okay? Where’s Director Fury?’’ agent Coulson asks me when I get in the helicopter.

‘’I’m fine agent Coulson. He’s still inside, he got shot, but he’ll be fine. He’s on his way to his own helicopter now.’’ I say and the helicopter takes off from the ground. When I look down I can see a big hole, in the middle of the buildings, that looks like a black hole in space.

This is really bad. A God has only been on earth for 10 minutes and he nearly killed all of us. Well that sounds very truthful. I hear Fury’s say in the walkie-talkie that we’re in war and that war has only just begun.

‘’What do we do?’’ Agent Coulson asks Director Fury in the walkie-talkie. There becomes silence before Fury answers what I expected him to answer.

‘’We get ready’’ And when he says exactly these three words, I know exactly what he means. The Avengers becomes official.


	2. The first meeting

I sit in the Helicarrier in the bridge room where all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sit on their computers. I listen to the conversation agent Coulson has with Natasha Romanoff. I’ve heard she’s a pretty good agent and that she’s Russian, how cool is that?

I hear Coulson tell her she gets the ‘’big guy’’ or in other words, The Hulk. He says he get’s Tony Stark who’s Iron Man. With him, I’ve heard that he’s a man slut; he fucks every woman when he gets the chance.

But then he started dating his old assistant Pepper Pots and I have to admit that she’s is a lucky woman. Even though he has fucked a lot of women and he’s a lot older than me, I still fancy him.

I then hear an unrecognisable voice in my head, but then right after I hear Director Fury’s voice. I think he’s talking with the World Security Council, so I don’t really hear what they talk about. But I do hear what Director Fury says in the end of the conversation.

‘’No, it’s won by soldiers’’ and then it becomes quiet in my head. Soldiers? What does he mean with that?

The next day I find out about what Director Fury meant by soldiers. I see Natasha Romanoff walk inside the common room with Bruce Banner (The Hulk) and Steve Rogers (Captain America) behind her.

I sit at the conference table and I see Bruce Banner walking towards me but he just walks straight pass me. I frown and look over at Steve Rogers who just gave Director Fury some cash, I wonder what for. He looks around the Helicarrier in awe and suddenly looks in my direction.

I smile at him, but he doesn’t smile back and keep looking around like he’s totally ignoring me. What’s going on? But then I remember that I got my invisibility on. I always have it on when I don’t fancy talking to anyone.

‘’Director, you said there was an agent Clark here as well?’’ I hear Mr. Rogers ask Director Fury.

‘’Yes, she sits over there’’ Fury says and points at me without looking up from the screens. Thank you, Director Fury for disturbing my alone time.

‘’Where? I can’t see anyone?’’ Doctor Banner says behind me. Mr. Rogers shakes his head at Fury in agreement.

I make myself visible again and I hear shouting from behind me. Doctor Banner gets a shock, because a girl suddenly appears in front of him. Then I hear a ‘wow’ in a shock tone from Mr. Rogers next to Director Fury. I see agent Romanoff with a shocked expression.

‘’Sorry Doctor Banner and Mr. Rogers, I didn’t mean to scare you.’’ I say and stand up to greet them. I first greet Doctor Banner since he’s the one who’s the stand closest to me. ‘’Doctor Banner, nice to meet you. I’m a big fan of you. I love that you help ill people in India.’’ I say while reaching out my hand for him. He accepts my hand and shakes it.

‘’Thank you Miss Clark, nice to meet you too.’’ He says with a smile. At this time Mr. Rogers is next to me. When I turn my head towards him he extends his hand to me.

‘’Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m Steve Rogers.’’ I take his hand and shake it.

‘’I know who you are Mr. Rogers, it’s nice to meet you too.’’ I give him a smile. He’s actually really cute. He looks good, he’s in great shape and he has a cute smile.

We share a look a bit too long since someone clears their throat behind us. We look back to see agent Romanoff smiling at us. We both blush a bit before we go our separate ways.

Then when Director Fury walks over to Doctor Banner to thank him for coming. After greeting agent Romanoff I sit back at my spot and make myself invisible again. I hear that agent Coulson is also in the conversation now. And agent Romanoff says a few words. The last thing I hear is Fury asking agent Romanoff to show Doctor Banner his workplace, the laboratory.

After a couple of hours after I still sit in my spot and still invisible. Mr. Rogers stands next to agent Coulson. I hear agent Coulson talk about his Captain America trading cards. He’s a big fan of Captain America, because he was the first avenger back in 1945.

Suddenly we all hear a loud beeping sound coming from one of the computers. An agent says that he has found Loki in Stuttgart in Germany. I make myself visible and stand from the chair to walk over next to Mr. Rogers.

‘’Captain, Clark, you’re up.’’ Fury says to us. We look at each other before nodding. We go into a changing room to take our uniforms on. I have the same kind of uniform like agent Romanoff. We then go to a S.H.I.E.L.D. quinjet that takes us to Germany. This is going to be fun.


	3. Germany

We finally arrive in Stuttgart and we see many people on gathered together on the square, kneeling before him. Loki stands in front of them with his arms stretched out. I can see with my super vision that he starts to talk. I then use my super hearing to hear what he says.

‘’What does he say?’’ Mr. Rogers asks me. He has his Captain America uniform on.

‘’Just some shit about humanity and how we humans should be ruled.’’ I say before realising that it’s the Captain America I speak to. I look up at him. ‘’I’m sorry Mr. Rogers, I know how you feel about that sort of language.’’ I say to him and look down again.

‘’It’s all right, ma’am.’’ He says truly. I nod at look back at the scene on the square I see Loki now stand in the middle of the crowd of human that he has created, talking with an old man, who has chosen to stand up against Loki. He suddenly raises his sceptre and I can predict what he’s about to do.

‘’Mr. Rogers you need to get down there now, Loki is going to kill the man. Use your shield to cover the man. It will send the power back at Loki.’’ I say before he takes his arm around my waist and jumps.

I make myself invisible before he lands so Loki doesn’t see me. When we land he covers the old man and us both behind his shield. The power from Loki’s sceptre hits the shield and then hits back at him, which makes him, fall on his stomach.

We stand and Mr. Rogers walk towards Loki while I stay behind to protect the people.

‘’You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.’’ Loki stands from the ground and laughs slightly.

‘’The solider. The man out of time.’’

‘’I’m not the one who’s out of time.’’ Mr. Rogers says and the S.H.I.E.L.D. jet flies above us and takes out a gun.

‘’Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.’’ I hear agent Romanoff say in a speaker. Loki stands still like he’s going to stand down, but then shoots the blue energy at the jet, but luckily agent Romanoff is faster than Loki.

It also helped Mr. Rogers to hit Loki on the chest with his shield since the jet distracted Loki. People then start to freak out and run away from the square. I got pushed of the people land on my stomach in pain.

Mr. Rogers and Loki fight against each other and at a point Mr. Rogers is down for the second time. Loki takes the soft end of his sceptre and puts it in Mr. Rogers’ head.

‘’Kneel’’ Loki says.

‘’Not today!’’ Mr. Rogers says while pushing the sceptre away and kick Loki in the face. Then when Mr. Rogers is down for the third time I see him not moving, so I choose to ignore my own pain and attack Loki, but I failed.

When I’m about hit Loki in the face he takes my arm and turns me around to I have my back against his chest, which makes me visible again. How could he see me? How did he know that I was even here?

‘’Nice try darling, but you have to try harder than that. Although, I do admire your bravery. Normally a kid wouldn’t dare to fight against a God.’’ He says in my ear and throws me on the ground like he did to Mr. Rogers. Then he walks towards me while I lie on the ground in pain again. ‘’A silly little mortal, just like you.’’ he says and points the sceptre at me.

He’s about to, what I assume, kill me but the next thing I see is Loki lie on the stairs in pain. I feel a pair of arms grab my upper arms to get me stand up again. I see Mr. Rogers in front of me.

‘’Are you okay ma’am?’’ I nod at him and hear a familiar voice.

‘’Make your move, Reindeer Games.’’ The famous Iron Man says while threatening Loki with all his Iron Man weapons on his hands and shoulders. Loki gives in by putting his hands in the air and making some of his amour and horns disappear. Mr. Rogers and I walk over next to Mr. Stark to look at Loki.

‘’Good move’’ Mr. Stark says and lower his weapon hands.

‘’Mr. Stark’’ Mr. Rogers says to Mr. Stark.

‘’Captain’’ Mr. Stark replies and nods.


	4. The God of Thunder

We’re now all in the jet on our way back to the Helicarrier. Loki sits on a chair with suspenders around him to keep steady. I sit in front of him, but with long distance from him. He looks at me all the time, that I’m about to punch him in the face.

Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark stand up in the middle of the distance between Loki and I. I look up to catch them both staring at me. When I catch them they both quickly look away and look like they’re busy with something else. I blush a bit because of the attention from the 2 heroes I fancy.

I look back at Loki to catch him staring at me as well. But he doesn’t react on the same way nor do I. I only find it disgusting.

‘’I don’t like it’’ Mr. Rogers says to Mr. Stark. I look back up at the heroes talking.

‘’What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily.’’ Mr. Stark asks him in a cocky tone without showing any emotions.

‘’I don’t remember it being that easy.’’ Mr Rogers says and gives Mr. Stark a dead glare. ‘’This guy packs a wallop’’ he continues and looks back at Loki.

‘’Trust me Mr. Rogers, even in this century it’s not easy. I get you, he packs a big wallop.’’ I say and flinch in pain of my back. Mr. Rogers nods at me.

‘’Still, you’re pretty spry for an older fellow.’’ Mr. Stark continues their conversation. He turns his head towards Mr. Rogers. ‘’What’s your thing, Pilates?’’ He asks Mr. Rogers in a curious tone.

‘’What?’’ Mr. Rogers asks him, in an insulting tone.

‘’It’s like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle.’’ Mr. Stark says in a self-satisfied voice.

‘’Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.’’ Mr. Rogers tells Mr. Stark, ignoring his comment.

‘’Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you.’’ Mr. Stark says before a wild lightning comes on. I quickly cover my ears and close my eyes. I feel an arm around my shoulder. I look over to see Mr. Rogers sit next to me.

I look up at Mr. Stark. He gives me a smile and a wink. It makes me blush like crazy. I then look over at Loki who looks scared.

‘’What’s the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?’’ Mr. Rogers asks him in an annoyed voice.

‘’I’m not overly fond of what follows.’’ He answers and looks around again. Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark look sceptical at each other. I continue sit with my hands on my ears and I close my eyes again.

But suddenly something heavy jumps on the roof and makes the jet moves a bit. Mr. Stark takes his Iron Man helmet on while Mr. Rogers takes his mask on. Mr. Stark opens the door of the jet.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Mr. Rogers asks Mr. Stark like he’s totally in sane.

Mr. Stark is about to fly outside to investigate what caused the hard jump on the roof. But then a man with long blond hair in silver armour with a red cape appears at the entrance. Mr. Stark is about to shoot at the man with his repulsers. But the man hits min back at Mr. Rogers with his hammer.

He then takes Loki and flies away. I guess that the man was his brother Thor, the God of Thunder.

‘’And now’s there’s that guy’’ Mr. Stark says.

‘’Another Asgardian?’’ agent Romanoff asks from the passenger seat.

‘’That guy’s a friendly?’’ Mr. Rogers asks after standing again.

‘’Doesn’t matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.’’ Mr. Stark says and walks towards the entrance/exit.

‘’Stark, we need a plan of attack!’’ Mr. Rogers says without any breath left in him.

‘’I have a plan. Attack.’’ Mr. Stark says before flying out of the jet after Thor and Loki. Mr. Rogers takes a parachute.

‘’I’d sit this one out cap’’ agent Romanoff says to him, pushing a button.

‘’I don’t see how I can’’ he says while putting the parachute on. Then before I know it Mr. Rogers takes his arm around my waist like in Germany.

‘’Hold tight ma’am’’ he says to me.

‘’Cap, don’t you dare take Emma with you, this can be dangerous for her’’ agent Romanoff says to him in a protective way.

‘’I’m sorry ma’am, but I need her for this’’ he says.

‘’These guys come from legend. They’re basically gods.’’ she says and looks at us.

‘’There’s only God, ma’am. And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that.’’ he finishes and takes his shield before jumps out of the jet with me on his side.


	5. Loki gets captured

When Mr. Rogers and I reach the forest, we see Loki on the cliff watching Mr. Stark and Mr. Thor fighting. Mr. Stark throws Mr. Thor into a tree.

‘’I’ll take Loki, you talk with Stark and Thor.’’ Mr. Rogers says to me. I shake my head.

‘’No, you take Mr. Stark and Mr. Thor and I take Mr. Laufeyson.’’ I tell him but he also shakes his head.

‘’No, I can’t let you do that, Loki’s too dangerous.’’ He says.

‘’I’ll be fine Mr. Rogers.’’ I say and jump down on the cliff where Loki is. I hear Mr. Rogers call out to me, before I land on my feet.

As Loki hears my landing he stands and turns around to look at me. He gives me a smile and walks towards me.

‘’So we meet again mortal.’’ He says to me. I should be afraid of him, but now he doesn’t have his sceptre with him, so now he’s defenseless.

‘’Yes we do, Mr. Laufeyson.’’ I say to him, keeping my spot.

‘’Uh so formal. Where did you got raised?’’ he asks me. I never thought I was going to have a normally conversation with Loki.

‘’I honestly don’t think that you care, but I was raised in London and then I moved to America when I was 16 because my parents died.’’ I tell him.

‘’And how old are you now?’’ he asks and moves a bit forward so he’s now in my personal space.

‘’I’m 17, Mr. Laufeyson.’’ I say while taking a step back. He makes a surprised expression before going back to his straight expression.

‘’Then you’re new in this world just like me. With your powers we can achieve great things. Rule the world with me.’’ he says and takes my hands in his.

I start to shake by his touch. He’s cold as ice. I was about to say something but before I can, Loki falls backwards. I gasp at the sudden movement and after a couple of seconds I see Mr. Thor and Mr. Stark in front of me, picking up Loki and holding him steady.

I see mr. Rogers come stand next to me. When I look at Mr. Rogers he gives Mr. Stark a dead glare, which Mr. Stark returns to Mr. Rogers. I can feel a tension between them so I clear my throat and make them stop looking at each other. What was that all about?

We’re now all back from the mission and now sit at the conference table, looking at the video of Loki being captured in a cell. I sit next to Mr. Rogers with Doctor Banner behind me standing with arms crossed over his chest. Agent Romanoff sits at the other end of the table and Mr. Thor stands as well with a small distance from the table.

‘’Ant. Boot.’’ Director Fury says to Loki from the control panel. Loki chuckles softly and deep.

‘’It’s an impressive cage. Not for build, I think, for me.’’ he says and points at himself while walking backwards.

‘’Build for something a lot stronger than you.’’ Director Fury says.

‘’Oh I’ve heard.’’ Loki says and looks towards the camera so it looks like he looks at us. ‘’A mindless beast. Makes play he’s still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?’’ Loki says while raising his voice.

‘’How desperate am I? You’re threatening my world with war. You steel a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill cause it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not glad that you did.’’ Director Fury says angry while walking towards the cage.

‘’Oooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract. To have power. Unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what ‘real power’ is.’’ Loki finishes slightly annoyed.

‘’Well let me know, if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.’’ Director Fury ends the conversation and walk out of the room. Loki looks at the camera before it turns off. I felt that he looked right at me. It makes me really uncomfortable. I look down at my hands, thinking back of what happened in the forest. When he touched me I felt so terrified and cold. I shiver at the thought.

‘’He really grows on you, doesn’t he?’’ Doctor banner says with his arms still over cross.

‘’Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play.’’ Mr. Rogers says looking up at Mr. Thor. He’s got his back towards us, still looking at the black screen, probably thinking about his brother.

‘’He’s got an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard nor any other world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect for the Tesseract.’’ He says while turning his head towards us.

‘’An army, from outer space.’’ Mr. Rogers says and look at us. I choose to stay quiet in this conversation and just listen.

‘’So, he’s building another portal? That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for?’’ Doctor Banner says taking his glasses off. I get sad by the thought of Doctor Selvig being Loki’s brainwashed assistant. He doesn’t deserves to get manipulated with, especially by Loki.

‘’Selvig?’’ Mr. Thor says curiously. He knows Doctor Selvig. I remember Doctor Selvig mention him a couple of days ago when Loki first appeared on earth.

‘’He’s an astrophysicist’’ Doctor Banner answers him.

‘’He’s a friend.’’ M. Thor sounds worried for his friend. I understand him. I’m worried about agent Barton as well. I don’t want him to get hurt.

‘’Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.’’ Agent Romanoff says to Mr. Thor and looks away. She’s also worried for agent Barton. I feel bad for her because I know how close her and agent Barton are.

‘’I want to know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.’’ Mr. Rogers says and looks at Doctor Banner and me.

‘’I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him.’’ Doctor Banner says.

‘’Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he’s of Asgard and he’s my brother.’’ Mr. Thor says to Doctor Banner, felling slightly annoyed with him insulting his brother. I get quite a shock of hearing the tone of Mr. Thor.

‘’He killed 80 people in 2 days’’ agent Romanoff says and we all look at him.

‘’He’s adopted.’’ I raise my eyebrows, thinking that he’s adopted like me.

Then I don’t manage to hear what Doctor Banner says next because Mr. Stark comes in along with agent Coulson. I don’t hear what he says to agent Coulson or to any of the others, because I’m focusing on him and not his words.

He walks towards Mr. Thor and slaps him slightly on the arm. He looks so good in the clothes he's wearing. The black pants, the dark-blue shirt with a dotted tie, that surprisingly fits perfectly along with the black jacket.

I suddenly hear agent Romanoff clear her throat and I realise I was staring at Mr. Stark a bit too long. I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. Unfortunately I can’t make myself invisible because Mr. Stark has already seen me, so it will just show him that I’m nervous and I don’t want that.

‘’Finally, someone he speaks English.’’ I hear Mr. Stark say while he walks towards Doctor Banner and me. He gives me a wink before shaking hands with Doctor Banner.

‘’-and I’m a big fan of the way you loose control and turn into an enormous, green, rage-monster.’’ Is the last thing of his sentence I hear because of the blushing that made me unfocused.

‘’Thanks.’’ Doctor Banner says before Director Fury joins the conversation.

‘’Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.’’ he says and looks at Doctor Banner and Mr. Stark.

‘’I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.’’ Mr. Rogers says and looks at them as well.

‘’I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I’d like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.’’ Director Fury says.

‘’Monkeys? I do not understand’’ Mr. Thor says slightly confused. He clearly doesn’t understand the humans’ humor.

‘’I do’’ Mr. Rogers says suddenly which makes me jump a bit. I hear a chuckle behind me and I look back to see Mr. Stark rolling his eyes at Mr. Rogers’ comment before winking at me again. I blush and quickly turn my head back to Mr. Rogers. ‘’I understood that reference’’ he finishes.

‘’Shall we play, doctor?’’ Mr. Stark asks Doctor Banner. He nods and stretches out arm for Mr. Stark to follow.

‘’This way, sir.’’ They walk away and leave the rest of us in the bridge.


	6. Tony's love

I have remained in my seat since the meeting and I just keep myself busy with nothing at all. I made myself invisible so no one talks to me. Except from one person.

‘’Agent Clark, can you tell Doctor Banner that I need to see him in here?’’ Director Fury says to me without looking at me. He knows that I still sit at my spot, because I always sit there when I got nothing to do. Also when we have meetings, like the one we had earlier, I always sit on exact that chair. I don’t know why, but since I got into S.H.I.E.L.D. I have grown overly fond of that seat.

I nod at Director Fury before standing. I walk towards the laboratory to and I see Doctor Banner talking with Mr. Stark. I get really nervous now when I see Mr. Stark in there, knowing that he will probably start a conversation with me, when Doctor Banner leaves the laboratory.

I make myself visible before I walk inside. When they see me they stop talking and look at me. They both smile at me and Mr. Stark gives me a wink, which makes me blush. But then I realise what I came for.

‘’Ehm… Doctor Banner. Director Fury wants to see you in the bridge.’’ I say and point behind me. He nods.

‘’Thank you, Emma.’’ He says, putting his hand on my shoulder before walking outside, which leaves me alone with Mr. Stark. I turn around to leave, so I can avoid having a conversation with him but he stops me.

‘’Are you going already Miss Clark?’’ he asks me with his sexy voice. I turn around to see him smiling at me. I shrug and scratch the back of my head. He chuckles because he knows how nervous I am. ‘’Don’t be nervous around me sweetcheeks it’s just me.’’ he says and winks at me before going back to work.

‘’That’s the reason why I get nervous.’’ I mumble to myself.

‘’What do you say, sweetcheeks?’’ he asks me and looks at me.

‘’N-nothing’’ I stutter in nervousness and look around. I can feel his eyes on me. I then look back at him again.

‘’Mr. Stark I never actually said thank you for saving me from Mr. Laufeyson… twice.’’ He chuckles at me calling Loki in a formal way and gives me a heart-warming smile.

‘’You’re welcome, sweetcheeks. I will always protect innocent people and in some cases they’re very beautiful people.’’ He says and winks at me. I frown at first but then I realise that he meant me. I then start to blush again and keep looking around the laboratory.

I hear him walk towards me and when I turn to him he’s in my personal space. I gasp at the sudden movement.

‘’So do you have any specificities?’’ he asks me while putting his hands on my waist. I’m not complaining about his touch, but I just wonder why he does it, I mean doesn’t he already has a girlfriend?

‘’You mean sort of powers?’’ I ask him. He shrugs and keeps looking at me.

‘’Yeah, I was more thinking of a specialisation in a certain area. But now when you mention it, it says in your personal files, that you have special powers. Is that true?’’ he asks me moving closer to me.

‘’Well, I do know a bit about science like you and Doctor Banner and I also know how to fight like Mr. Rogers and agent Romanoff. And about my powers Mr. Stark, it is all true what it says in the files.’’ I tell him. He widens his eyes in some way of shock. 

‘’Can I see it?’’ he asks me. I nod and show my powers to him. I show my invisibility as the last one and he chuckles slightly.

‘’Alright you can show yourself again, so I can see your beautiful face.’’ He says I make myself visible to him. I blush and he notices. Maybe I should’ve waiting to show myself to him after I’ve blushed. Good job Emma.

He moves closer to me and looks deep into my eyes. He leans in to kiss me, but I stop him.

‘’I’m sorry Mr. Stark, but I can’t do this. I know that you have a girlfriend. And beside, I don’t want to be another girl on your list.’’ I say and step back from his touch and am about to leave, but he stops me by pulling me back by my wrist.

‘’Hey, please let me explain. First of all I don’t have a girlfriend, she broke up with me a couple of months ago. And second of all you will never be another girl on my list. I could never do that to you. You’re a sweet girl that deserves true love.’’ He tells me. I can tell that he’s telling me the truth. I sigh and stay at my spot. ‘’Please give me a chance. I’ll do whatever it takes.’’ He tells me. I was about to answer him when Doctor Banner comes in.

‘’Sorry for taking so long Tony’’ Doctor Banner says when he walks pass us. We still stand close to each other.

‘’It’s alright buddy, I had company.’’ He says while looking at me. He leans in and whispers in my ear.

‘’We continue this another time.’’ He kisses my cheek and goes back to work.


	7. Blueberry?

I stand still at my spot when Doctor Banner talks to me.

‘’Emma, can you help me with the sceptre? You have seen what it’s capable of a couple of times. You know more than we do.’’ I nod at him.

‘’Of course Doctor Banner’’ I say and walk over to him. We start to work and suddenly the guys start to make a conversation. I don’t really listen to what they say; I just keep working on the sceptre. I sit on a chair next to Doctor Banner who stands.

‘’You know, you should come by Stark Tower some time. Top ten floors all R&D. You’d love it. It’s Candy Land.’’ I hear Mr. Stark say and I can hear his steps approaching us. Stark Tower, I’ve always wanted to go there one day.

‘’Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem.’’ Doctor Banner says. I widen my eyes when I hear Doctor Banner’s words. I feel sorry for him being in this condition, because I know how much he hates it himself. I look up to see Mr. Stark now next to Doctor Banner, just on the other side of him as opposed to me.

‘’Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises.’’ He says walking around Doctor Banner so he’s on the same side of him as me, before stabbing him with some sort of a metal stick on his hip. Doctor Banner shouts but not in a serious pain, which makes me jump a bit.

‘’Hey!’’ I hear Mr. Rogers say.

‘’Nothing?’’ Mr. Stark says disappointed.

‘’Are you nuts?’’ I see Mr. Rogers come in. He smiles at me before turning back to Mr. Stark. I blush by his eyes on me.

‘’Jury’s out’’ says Mr. Stark and looks at Doctor Banner again. ‘’You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?’’ he asks Doctor Banner, because he want’s to see him turn into the Hulk.

‘’Is everything a joke you?’’ Mr. Rogers asks irritated at Mr. Stark. Oh god this can only turn out bad.

‘’Funny things are’’ Mr. Stark points the metal stick at Mr. Rogers, before putting his arm around my shoulder. I look up at him to give him a glare. He looks at me with a ‘what have I done?’ expression.

‘’Mr. Stark, what you’re doing is not safe for us.’’ I tell him while nodding at Doctor Banner before going back to work.

‘’Yeah, threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny.’’ He says to Mr. Stark before turning to Doctor Banner. ‘’No offense, doc.’’

‘’Me too, Doctor Banner’’ I tell him as well.

‘’It’s all right, I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.’’ Doctor Banner says while doing his work. Mr. Stark laughs chuckle slightly.

‘’You’re tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut.’’ He says while walking to a table to grab some blueberries.

‘’And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark’’ Mr. Rogers almost demand him.

‘’Do you think I’m not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equations unless I have all the variables.’’ Mr. Stark says.

‘’Do you think Fury’s hiding something?’’ Mr. Rogers asks curiously.

‘’He’s a spy. Captain, he’s ‘’the’’ spy. His secrets have secrets.’’ He says and eats some blueberries. He looks at me and offers me some.

‘’No thank you, Mr. Stark.’’ I politely reject the offer. He shrugs and looks at Mr. Rogers again.

‘’It’s bugging him too?’’ he says to Mr. Rogers and points over at Doctor Banner. ‘’ Isn’t it?’’ he asks him. Doctor Banner looks at all three of us and shakes his head, not wanting to answer.

‘’I just want to finish my work here and-‘’ he says, referring to the sceptre.

‘’Doctor?’’ Mr. Rogers interrupts him, hungry after answers. Doctor Banner takes off his glasses before answering.

‘’A warm light for all mankind. Loki’s jab at Fury about the Cube.’’ He starts out.

‘’I heard it.’’ Mr. Rogers says.

‘’I think that was meant for you.’’ he continues pointing at Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark offers him some blueberries, but seems offended, looking away.

Doctor Banner takes some blueberries before continuing. ‘’Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was all over the news.’’ He finishes and looks at Mr. Rogers.

‘’The Stark Tower? That big, ugly…’’ Mr. Stark gives him a glare for insult of his tower. I giggle at his words and I get a glare as well, which makes me shut up. Mr. Rogers and I share a look before he finishes his question. ‘’-building in New York?’’ he finishes, ignores Mr. Stark’s glare.

‘’It’s powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?’’ Doctor Banner says, holding his straight expression.

‘’It’s just the prototype. I’m kind of the only name in clean energy, right now. That’s what he’s getting at.’’ Mr. Stark says, which makes Mr. Rogers slightly confused.

‘’So, why didn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in, on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?’’ Doctor Banner asks us, looking at me first, but I shrug, not knowing the answer. Mr. Rogers frown at the to scientists, still really confused.

‘’I should probably look into that once my decryption programme finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secure files.’’ Mr. Stark says while walking back to the other side of the table to join Mr. Rogers.

‘’I’m sorry, did you say-‘’ Mr. Rogers was about to ask, but got interrupted by Mr. Stark.

‘’Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I’ll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?’’ he asks Mr. Rogers and offers him the small bag. Mr. Rogers remains in his position not moving a single muscle.

‘’Yet, you’re confused about why they didn’t want you around.’’ Mr Rogers says in a ‘not surprised’ tone.

‘’An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome.’’ Mr. Stark says. Mr. Rogers rolls with his eyes.

‘’Mr. Rogers, what do you think Mr. Laufeyson will do since you’re-‘’ I ask him, but not finishes off, because he interrupts me.

‘’I think Loki’s trying to wind us up. This is the man who means to start a war and if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them.’’ He says in a serious tone.

‘’Following is really not my style.’’ Mr. Stark says and eats some more blueberries.

‘’And you’re all about style, aren’t you?’’ Mr. Rogers says in a ‘I’m cooler than you’ tone.

‘’Of the people in this room, which one of us is, A, wearing a spangly outfit and, B, not of use?’’ Mr. Stark asks back, showing him that himself is the coolest one. Mr. Rogers looks over at me, because I still have my uniform which is also spangly and very tight. Mr. Stark looks at me as well and realise what Mr. Rogers means.

‘’Emma doesn’t count, on her it looks hot’’ he says and winks at me. I blush at Mr. Starks words. I see Doctor Banner smile at me because of my blushing before turning to Mr. Rogers all serious.

‘’Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you.’’ Doctor Banner asks Mr. Rogers. Mr. Rogers looks at all three of us.

‘’Just find the cube.’’ He says and walks out of the laboratory. I see out of the corner of my eye that Mr. Stark looks at me, because I look at Mr. Rogers walking out of the laboratory. I think about walking after him, but I remember that I have some work to do. I’ll talk to him later.


	8. The cocky side

Steve’s POV

Wow I hate that guy. Who does he think he is? Just because he’s rich, doesn’t mean he’s better than everybody else. Looking at him eating those blueberries makes me want to choke him with the small plastic bag. I look at Emma because she wears her uniform as well. Tony looks at her as well.

‘’Emma doesn’t count, on her it looks hot’’ he says and gives her a wink. I look at her, she’s blushing. She looks so cute when she blushes.

‘’Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you.’’ Doctor Banner asks me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look at all three of them.

‘’Just find the cube’’ I say to them and walk out of the laboratory. I feel Emma’s eyes on me when I leave the lab, but I just keep walking.

Emma’s POV

‘’That’s the guy my dad never shut up about? I’m wondering if they shouldn’t have kept him on ice’’ Mr. Stark says about Mr. Rogers. I remember now that I’ve read about his whole story from when he was spangle and small, he got enormous and muscular and till he got ‘killed’ in the ice.

‘’Mr. Stark, talk nicely, he’s your team mate.’’ I say and give Mr. Stark a glare for talking badly about Mr. Rogers. He rolls his eyes and keeps working. I sigh and keep working as well.

I look at the power energy to find out how Loki could turn agent Barton and Doctor Selvig to his assistants. Mr. Stark stands in front of me, but on the other side of the table. Doctor Banner is in the other end of the room, looking at one of the big screens and tapping on it.

‘’The guy’s not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us.’’ Doctor Banner says and makes Mr. Stark turn around and walk over to another screen and tapping as well. I choose not to listen to their conversation and focus on my own things.

I accidently hear them say something about their own powers. Mr. Stark with his arc reactor on his chest that helps him staying alive from the shrapnel that’s trying to swallow is heart, while Doctor Banner has temper issues and can’t control himself when he’s the Hulk.

I then hear Doctor Banner mentioning the Hulk and not ‘the other guy’ for the first time since I met him. But he quickly changes it to ‘the other guy’. And I don’t hear more until Mr. Stark walks back to his own screen.

I walk over to Doctor Banner to see what’s wrong with him.

‘’Doctor Banner, are you all right? I can tell that you’re nervous by your body language and the shaking in your voice. Do you want to talk about it?’’ I ask him politely without making him angry. He shakes his head at me and smile at me while taking my hands in his.

‘’Thank you for caring about me Emma, but you don’t have to. I’m all right and I’m gonna be fine.’’ He says before letting go of my hands again and goes back to work.

I can tell he doesn’t want to be disturbed again so I go back to my seat and keep silent. I hear footsteps approach and suddenly stop in front of me on the other side of the table. I decide to be cocky for once and ignore the person.

The person puts its hand on mine to get my attention. I look up and see Mr. Stark nod towards the exit. I look over at Doctor Banner before standing from the chair with the cold expression. When we get out Mr. Stark pulls me into a hug. I let him do it.

‘’Emma don’t deal with Bruce. He just got problems that he doesn’t wants you to get involved in.’’ he says to me. I find the cocky side of me and pull out of the hug and lean against the wall with my arms crossed.

‘’I just want him to be okay.’’ I tell him looking at anything else than him. 

‘’And that’s also fine, but just stay out of his rage-monster problems’’ he says to me. For once I ignore his comment on Doctor Banner and just keep silent. He sighs and gets closer to me. I can feel he wants my attention, but I don’t give it him so easily.

I’m not being cocky because of Mr. Stark, but because Doctor Banner ignores his own problems. And as a person who thinks of everybody else’s feelings and needs before your own, it’s hard to ignore it. The problem about my cockiness is that I let it out on everybody who doesn’t deserve my cocky attitude.

Mr. Stark puts his finger under my chin and turn my head to his so I look at him in the eyes. He looks at me serious. I give him a cocky look.

‘’Even though it’s not the right time to say it, I think you’re really cute when you’re cocky. I like this side of you.’’ he says in a sexy voice. I mentally roll my eyes and was about to say something when I hear someone clear their throat. I look behind Mr. Stark to see agent Romanoff give us a sceptical look before turning to me.

‘’Emma, I need your help. I’m going to talk to Loki to make him reveal his plan. I want you to be there as well but with your invisibility on.’’ She says to me.

I think about it a bit, because I’m not entirely sure that it’s a good idea, since he’s already tried to kill me once and wanted me to rule the world with me. I look up at Mr. Stark who gives me a look that says ‘don’t do it Emma’. I look back at agent Romanoff.

‘’Of course agent Romanoff, I will go with you.’’ I say in my no longer cocky way. She smiles and nods me to go. I was about to go with her but Mr. Stark pulls me back. 

‘’No, absolutely not, I’m not letting you take her into Loki. He would’ve killed her, if I hadn’t stopped him in time.’’ He says while hugging me from behind on protection. I let him hug me since I’m no longer cocky with him and is back to my normal, formal me. Agent Romanoff gives Mr. Stark a sceptical look, but Mr. Stark gives her an emotionless look back at her. She sighs.

‘’Stark, he’s in a big cage. As long as he’s in there, she can’t get hurt. And beside he’ll not even know that she’s with me, because she will be invisible.’’ She says to him, but doesn’t give in and hugs me tighter.

‘’Mr. Stark it’s okay.’’ I say and takes his arms out away and walk away with agent Romanoff, but he doesn’t give up so easily. He takes a hold on my wrist and pulls me back to him.

‘’Emma, I don’t want you to get hurt.’’ He says and takes my hands in his. I look at his eyes to see love and protection in them.

‘’Mr. Stark, don’t worry about me, I’m going to be fine.’’ I tell him truly. He sighs and nods.

‘’Just be careful. Call me by this number, if something goes wrong.’’ He says and gives me a paper with a number on it, before kissing me on the cheek.

‘’I will Mr. Stark, I promise.’’ I say and walk away with agent Romanoff.

Tony’s POV.

‘’I will Mr. Stark, I promise’’ she says and walks away with Nat. 

I walk back into the laboratory to keep working. I see Bruce still stand at the screen he stood when Emma and I left the laboratory. He looks at me and walks slowly towards me.

‘’Is she mad at me?’’ I look over at him and shake my head. ‘’Then why did you leave the laboratory? She must’ve felt something since you took her outside.’’ I sigh and turn fully to him.

‘’She’s not mad at you, she just feel sorry for you, because she wants you the best. And she worries about you all the time. I know you don’t want her to get involved in your Hulk problems because of the consequences, but at least you can tell her how you feel, so she not always worries about you.’’ I say to him.

He sighs and nods. ‘’All right, I will.’’ He says and walks back to his screen.


	9. The vision, a new power

Emma’s POV

Agent Romanoff and I walk towards Loki’s cell in silence, but she breaks it.

‘’So it seems like Tony has a good eye on you, Emma.’’ She says to me. I blush when she mentions Mr. Stark about liking me.

‘’You think? I don’t really see it.’’ I lie and pretend to like I don’t care about it. She chuckles slightly in a tone that says, ‘I know you’re lying’. Apparently she knows more about me than I know about her.

I heard from agent Barton that she knows me through my aunt. Apparently she knew my aunt because my she worked together with her in Budapest. That’s also where I got to know agent Barton.

Both agent Romanoff and agent Barton has always admired me because of my formal behaving, But agent Barton has always wondered why I still call them agent Barton and agent Romanoff and not by their names, even thought I’ve known him for a long time.

The only ting I can answer is ‘’because I got raised in a formal family and I learned that you call people in a formal way’’. They don’t understand me, but they accept me anyway.

‘’Emma I know you. You always pretend to don’t care when you lie. You do know it and I can see that you like him too.’’ She says with a smile. I stop and look serious at her.

‘’I don’t like him agent Romanoff, I just fancy him. But I know that it will never work so why pretend that it will?’’ I tell her truly and by her expression she believes me.

‘’Isn’t that the same?’’ she asks me stupidly. I roll my eyes and keep on walking towards the cell. ‘’Then what about Steve, do you like him or do you just fancy him as well?’’ she continues after walking a bit in silence. I mentally roll my eyes and look at her.

‘’It’s the same agent Romanoff. He’s a sweet guy, but he will never like someone like me. I think he’s more interested in that waitress from the coffee shop.’’ I say. I see her frown out of the corner of my eye.

‘’What did you say?’’ she asks me. I frown but decide to say it again.

‘’I said that I don’t think he will ever like someone like me.’’ I shrug. She shakes her head.

‘’No after that.’’

‘’That I think he’s more interested in the waitress girl from the coffee shop.’’ I said as a question. She widens her eyes at me, that it actually scares me a bit.

‘’How do you know that he met a girl on a coffee shop?’’ I look at her in confusing before thinking that’s she’s actually saying something. How did I know that? That’s a good question.

‘’I don’t know, I just do. I mean, I look at their conversation like I sit on of the other tables as another costumer.’’ I shrug. She looks like she’s seen The Hulk.

‘’What else? Like could you move and everything or just look?’’ she asks curiously into it. I nod at her.

‘’Yes, I could move like it was myself.’’ I say.

‘’Don’t you think that it was yourself?’’ she asks now like I’ve lost my mind. I shake my head.

‘’No, it can’t be me. I saw it when I was taking a nap at my house before I got called in by S.H.I.E.L.D.’’ I tell her. She looks sceptical at me.

‘’An you don’t think that it maybe can be a dream you had?’’ I shrug. She sighs and takes my arm before starting to keep walking.

‘’We have to ask Steve if it’s true what you saw. If it’s true, you just discovered a new power Emma.’’ She says. I widen my eyes at her in disbelieve.

‘’New power?’’ I ask her simply. She nods.

‘’Yes. After we’ve been to Loki’s cell, we find Steve.’’ She says to me. I just nod and walk with her.


	10. Conversation with Loki

When we’re just outside the door to Loki’s cell she stops me.

‘’Take on your invisibility. And remember, don’t say anything, let me talk. Just keep quiet.’’ She says harsh. I nod at put on my invisibility.

‘’Where do you want me to stand?’’ I ask her.

‘’Just stand next to me.’’ she says simple. I nod, even thought she can’t see it. I mentally slap myself for forgetting being invisible sometimes, which reminds me right now that I didn’t need to slap my myself mentally, cause she wouldn’t could see it anyway.

‘’I go in.’’ she says and walks in, in assassin style. I walk in agent style right behind her, to be quiet. We now stand in front of the cell and see Loki walking around but suddenly stops. I hear him chuckle.

‘’There’s not many people who can sneak up on me.’’ he says in his low voice while turning around to look at agent Romanoff (and me).

‘’But you figured that I’d come.’’ She says to him like she’s the only one there.

‘’After. After what ever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.’’ He says while walking slowly towards her (us) and gives her (us) a smile.

‘’I want to know what you’ve done to agent Barton.’’ She says coldly. I look at her in sympathy, before looking back at Loki.

‘’I would say I’ve expanded his mind.’’ He says in awe. It makes me want to hit him in the eye with one of Barton’s arrows. Agent Romanoff tilts her head before walking closer to the cell.

‘’And once you’ve won, once you’re king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?’’ she asks and crosses her arms over her chest. I remain in my position, not daring to move, if he hears it.

‘’Is this love, agent Romanoff?’’ he asks her teasingly.

‘’Love is for children, I owe him a debt.’’ She says coldly again, keeping the straight face. Wow, she’s a good agent. Loki starts to walk backwards.

‘’Tell me’’ he says and offers her to sit down on the chair, to have a nice conversation with her. He sit’s as well on the bench he has in the cell. She sighs before speaking.

‘’Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. I… Well I made a name for myself.’’ She says and sits down on the chair before continuing. ‘’I have very specific skill set. I didn’t care who I used it for, or on.’’ Loki looks almost concentrated on her story. ‘’I got on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call.’’ She ends. Loki nods at her.

‘’And what will you do if I vow to spare him?’’ she asks curiously.

‘’Not let you out.’’ Agent Romanoff says in a cocky tone.

‘’No, but I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man.’’ Loki says.

‘’Regimes fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that. I’m Russian. Or I was.’’ she says to him.

‘’And what are you know?’’ he asks her in the same tone, when he asked me how old I was.

‘’It’s really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I’d like to wipe it out.’’ Agent Romanoff says while standing from the chair and cross her arms again. Loki keeps sitting down with one of his hands on his knee.

‘’Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov’s daughter? Sao Paulo, the hospital fire?’’ he keeps asking her. I see her tense in frighten.  
‘’Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It’s gushing red and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself would change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code something that would makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away.’’ he says with his deep voice slowly, until he hits the glass of the cell with his hand. It scares us both.  
‘’I’m won’t touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then he’ll wake up just long enough to see his good work and when he screams I’ll split his skull.’’ He says deep and scary and makes agent Romanoff turn around so she avoids eye contact with him.  
‘’This is my bargain, you mewling quim.’’ She cries a bit, which is very rare for anyone, I’ve heard.

‘’You’re a monster.’’ She says frighten, which makes Loki chuckle.

‘’Oh no. You brought the monster.’’ He says. It makes us both realise what he means, and he just revealed his plan to her (us). She turns around to him.

‘’So, Banner? That’s your play?’’ she asks him.

‘’What?’’ he asks, slightly confused. I smile, knowing that he just fell in our trap.

‘’Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I’m on my way. Send Thor as well’’ she says in her earpiece while walking towards the exit but stops at the door. I remain in my spot. ‘’Thank you for your cooperation.’’ She says to Loki and walks out. I chuckle of her joke and unfortunately Loki hears my chuckle. He turns towards me.

‘’Show yourself mortal.’’ He says with a smile on his lips. I make myself visible so he can see me. His smile grows wider when he sees me.

‘’As I said earlier, I admire your bravery. With that and your powers we can be invincible against the world. Don’t you want to be my queen?’’ he asks me with a teasingly smile on his lips.

‘’It’s funny because in Germany you, A, called me a silly mortal and, B, you tried to kill me. I don’t see any good reason to be your queen.’’ I tell him with my cocky attitude. He frowns a bit.

‘’I thought you were a formal little girl. That attitude doesn’t fit you well, darling.’’ He says and walks towards me. I ignore his last comment and give him a cocky smile.

‘’It doesn’t fit you well to be evil.’’ I snap back with the same attitude as him. He gives me a glare that tells me I would regret that eventually.


	11. Feeling dizzy

Tony’s POV

I sit in the lab with Bruce. I can’t stop thinking about Emma being in the cell with Loki. If he hurts her, he’ll regret it. Then Fury decides to interrupt us in our work.

‘’What are you doing Mr. Stark?’’ he asks me in an angry tone. It doesn’t affect me at all.

‘’Kind of been wondering the same thing about you.’’ I say back.

‘’You’re supposed to locating the Tesseract.’’ He says as a real boss.

‘’We are. The model’s locked and we’re sweeping for the signature right now. When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile.’’ Bruce says behind me while I give Fury a cocky look.

‘’Yeah, then you get your Cube back. No muss, no fuss. What is ‘’Phase 2’’?’’ I ask when suddenly Capsicle comes in with a weapon.

‘’Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. uses the Cube to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow for me.’’ He says to us in a cocky attitude like Emma.

‘’Rogers, we gathered everything related from the Tesseract. This does not mean that we’re making…’’ Fury says but I discover a model of the weapon that Capsicle brought in.

‘’I’m sorry, Nick. What were you lying?’’ I ask him sarcastically and show him the model.

‘’I was wrong Director. The world hasn’t changed a bit.’’ Capsicle says while Thor and Romanoff come sin the lab. I look over at Romanoff and see that Emma’s not with her. Bruce was about to ask her something but I beat him to it.

‘’Romanoff, where’s Emma?’’ I ask her nervous. I see out of the corner of my eyes that Capsicle looks at her worried as well. She looks at both of us.

‘’Don’t worry guys, she’s right behind me, she’s just still has her visibility on.’’ She says likes nothing is wrong. 

‘’I’m sorry ma’am, but I know Emma well enough to know that she will be visible right now if she was with you.’’ Capsicle says and for once I agree with him.

‘’But if she’s not here, then she’s still with Loki.’’ She says and points behind her.

‘’WHAT? You let her be alone with Reindeer Games? Romanoff, how could you? I told you to take care of her.’’ I judge her in front of the others. But before she can answer me, Bruce talks to her.

‘’Did you know about this?’’ he asks her referring to the cube making weapons. I don’t really listen to their conversation; the only thing that fills my head is Emma being alone with Loki. I’m about to walk out of the lap to get her but Fury holds me back from leaving the lab.

Emma’s POV

‘’So you’re really from a country called Bulgaria, but got adopted by to other mortals from your city called London?’’ he asks me after I just told him my origin. I nod in approval to him.

‘’That’s true Mr. Laufeyson.’’ I say to him. He chuckles slightly at me.

‘’See that’s the attitude I like. You being so formal suit you well. And I never thought that people from these kind of places could be so, so beautiful and delicate.’’ He compliments me. And if it were Mr. Stark or Mr. Rogers, I would’ve blushed by the words, but not to him. He disgusts me.

I was about to give him a cocky answer, but a bomb and a shaken Helicarrier beat me to it. I realise that I’ve been here for too long, so without saying anything I run out of the room to find the others while Loki remains on his spot in the cell.

I run thought the hallways to see everybody running around in terror. There’s red lights in the hallways so it’s hard to see anything. But luckily I manage to catch the colours of red, blue and white. I run as fast as I can to not loose the track of the colours.

Because I run too fast, I don’t make it to use my walk-trough powers before I run into another person at a corner and fall on my back on the floor. I hit my head pretty hard so it all looks really blurred when I look up. I use a few minutes to restrain myself before moving on.

As I sit down to restrain myself someone calls out to me. I can’t recognise the voice immediately, but the person shows itself to me. In a blurred vision I can see a figure that looks like Mr. Thor.

‘’Lady …, … hear me?’’ I manage to hear from him. I use all my strength to look up at him in respond, but my vision gets more blurred by any second and I loose my strength. I try to use my super vision to get a better look, but I fail. I get weaker by any second that passes by. Apparently that impact with the other person was worse than I thought.

Thor’s POV

I run through the hallways and bumps into a lot of people. Suddenly I see a recognisable body sit up against the wall. It’s Lady Emma. She looks dead, but I can see on the scene that she ran into anther person so she just fainted. But then suddenly she opens her eyes slightly.

‘’Lady Emma, can you hear me?’’ I ask her, trying to get her attention. She slowly looks up at me. She looks like she’s going to faint again so I take her in my arms and carry her to a safe room, long away from the incident.

‘’Man of Iron, I found Lady Emma. She lied on the hallway unconscious. But don’t worry, she’s still breathing, means that she’s alive.’’ I call him from the weird ‘’earpiece’’ that thy call it on earth. We all have one so we can communicate with each other. I hear him sigh in relief.

‘’Thank god, Thor. Where are you taking her?’’ he asks me from the earpiece.

‘’I take her to a safe room, where she can’t be harmed.’’ I answer him.

‘’Where’s that?’’ he asks, hungry for answers, like they call it on earth. I think that kind of language called metaphors.

‘’I don’t know, I tell you when I find one.’’ I end the call. I have to find a safe place for Emma as soon as possible. I consider taking her to Asgard to our ‘’nurses’’ like you call it on earth.

Steve’s POV

I stand at the red lever to wait for Tony call out. I wonder if he’s heard anything about Emma.

‘’Have you heard anything from Emma?’’ I ask Tony in the earpiece.

‘’Yes, she’s unconscious, but she’s alive.’’ He tells me. I sigh in relief.

‘’I’m glad to hear.’’ I says to him. He doesn’t answer me, so I assume he keeps working on the engine.


	12. Waking up to a mess

Emma’s POV

I wake up to an absolutely peaceful Helicarrier. The last thing I remember was the Helicarrier in absolute chaos. I remember talking with Loki when suddenly a bomb blasts in the Helicarrier.

I got the strength to stand from the bed in the bedroom and I can see and hear perfectly. I’m myself again. But how could I faint by just an impact? Apparently the hit was harder than I thought.

I walk out of the bedroom and go to the bridge. When I stand at the door I see agent Hill stand behind Director Fury. He’s talking to someone at the table and I hope that it’s the Avengers. Or more specific all of the Avengers. But When I get in there I only see Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers. I sigh in relief to see them alive, but I can’t avoid wondering where everyday else are.

‘’What happened?’’ I interrupt the conversation. Both Avengers, Director Fury and agent Hill look towards me. Mr. Stark is the first to stand and run towards me to give me a big hug.

‘’Oh Emma. I’m so glad to see you alive’’ he says and pulls away to kiss me on the cheek.

‘’You too Mr. Stark.’’ I say to him. Mr. Rogers gives me a hug as well.

‘’I’m so glad to see that you’re not hurt, Emma. I don’t know what to do if you get hurt.’’ He says and I actually blush a bit. I was about to answer him when I suddenly see a card collection of Captain America. On one of them there’s a bit blood.

Mr. Rogers notices me stiffen and takes his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I ignore him and look around the room to search for a familiar face but I don’t see it and I become worried and scared. I look back at the card collection, then to agent Hill and last to Director Fury.

‘’Where’s agent Coulson?’’ I ask him with a shaken voice. I feel Mr. Rogers’ arms around me tighten a bit which just makes me even more nervous. Director Fury keeps silent. ‘’Where is he?’’ I ask again with watery eyes and slightly crying in my voice. Since he keeps silent I can figure out what happened and get pissed. ‘’Where is he, Director Fury?!’’ I shout to him before crying. Mr. Rogers pulls me into an embrace and comforts me.

I cry into his shirt, but he doesn’t care. He just keeps comforting me. He takes me to the chair next him to sit down. Director Fury ignores my questions and continues the conversation they had.

‘’There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring a group of remarkable people to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could.’’ He says while walking around us at the table.

I sob once in a while through Director Fury’s speech about the Avengers initiative. He continues looking at Mr. Stark. ‘’Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes’’ he says and Mr. Stark stands from his seat immediately and leaves the room.

I considered going after him, but I decide to let him be alone. I know that Mr. Stark knew agent Coulson before, so of curse it takes him hard as well. I look over at Mr. Rogers to see him give me a sad smile. I look down at the card collection that agent Coulson had.

‘’Well, it’s an old-fashioned notion.’’ Director fury says as the last thing before he walks off. And with that Mr. Rogers stands from his seat and offers his hand to me. I take it and he helps me stand. He pulls me towards the way Mr. Stark went and also into the same room as him. He stands in the room where Loki’s cell is… or was. The cell is gone when we come inside.

Mr. Rogers walks to the ramp of the cell at the entrance while I walk towards Mr. Stark. When I reach him I put my arm around his waist and pull him to me to show him my comfort. He takes his arm around my shoulder to pull me closer to him.

‘’Was he married?’’ Mr. Rogers asks, breaking the silence. You can just hear the echo through the big hole in the middle.

‘’No. There was a cellist, I think.’’ He says and looks at me in the eyes.

‘’I’m sorry. He seemed like good man.’’ Mr. Rogers says. I look over at him. He leans up against the fence with arms crossed over the chest. He seems feeling bad about this as well. Agent Coulson was probably his biggest fan and all he wanted was Mr. Rogers to sign his card collection. He never did.

Mr. Stark looks at me and then at Mr. Rogers before taking his arm off me.

‘’He was an idiot.’’ He says simply. I look at him in shock. How can he call agent Coulson an idiot? He was his friend. He looks at me with a sweet smile and takes his hand to my cheek.

‘’Why? For believing?’’ Mr. Rogers asks him angrily for insulting agent Coulson and maybe because of Mr. Stark’s movement on me. Mr. Stark removes his hand from my cheek and suddenly I miss his warm hand.

‘’For taking on Loki alone.’’ Mr. Stark says and offers his hand to me like Mr. Rogers did earlier. I take it and he pulls me slightly away from the edge.

‘’He was doing his job.’’ Mr. Rogers answers back at him. Mr. Stark makes noise that says ‘oh please, save me from all your crap’, while keeping pulling me further away from they ramp.

‘’He was way out of his league. He should have waited. He should’ve…’’ He says, pulls me towards Mr. Rogers.

‘’Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony.’’ Mr. Rogers interrupts him while walking towards us so we meet in the middle.

‘’Right, I’ve heard that before.’’ Mr. Stark says insulted and let’s go of my hand before walking straight pass by Mr. Rogers. Mr. Rogers comes over to me and takes his arm around my waist.

‘’Is this the first time you lost a soldier?’’ Mr. Rogers asks him. I mentally slap him on the head. After the two days I’ve known Mr. Stark I know that you shall never mention the word soldier to him. Mr. Stark turns around and looks at Mr. Rogers angrily.

‘’We are not soldiers.’’ He says and looks at both of us, but suddenly stops at me. When I look at him in the eyes, I see hurt and sorrow. He takes my hand in his and pulls me to him before looking Mr. Rogers. ‘’I’m not marching to Fury’s fife.’’ He says to him.

‘’Neither am I. He’s got the same blood on his hand that Loki does. But right now we got to put that behind us and get this done.’’ Mr. Rogers says to both of us. Mr. Stark looks behind me at the wall. ‘’Loki needs a power source. If he can get together a list-’’

‘’He made it personal.’’ Mr. Stark says. I look on the wall and gasp slightly when I see the bloodstain. I take my hand to cover my mouth in shock. Both of them notice my gasp.

‘’Emma, are you okay?’’ Mr Rogers asks me. I shake my head.

‘’He did made it personal.’’ I choke it my words with tears in my eyes.

‘’Emma, that’s not the point.’’ Mr. Rogers like I don’t need to worry about it. But he’s so wrong and I’m about to tell him, but Mr. Stark beats me to it.

‘’That is the point cap. That’s Loki’s point. He can hit us all right where we live. Why?’’ Mr. Stark asks Mr. Rogers.

‘’To tear us apart.’’ Mr. Rogers figures out.

‘’Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That’s what he want’s. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He want’s an audience.’’ He says and goes to the spot we stood at first.

‘’Like in Stuttgart?’’ I ask Mr. Rogers.

‘’Right, we caught his act in Stuttgart.’’ He says while looking at me before turning his head to Mr. Stark.

‘’Yeah, that was just previews. This it is the opening night. And Loki, he’s a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a mountain built to the skies with his name plastered…’’ he suddenly stopped like he just realised something and he did.

‘’Son of a bitch.’’ He says before walking towards the door. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the room with Mr. Rogers right behind us.


	13. The old Clint

As we’re walking down the hallway on the way to Director Fury, I can’t stop thinking about what happened before agent Romanoff and I went into Loki’s cell. I look over at Mr. Rogers, who gives me a heart-warming smile. I keep the straight expression. He frowns at me, cause he can sense that something’s wrong.

‘’Are you okay, Emma?’’ he asks me worried. Mr. Stark stops the walking and looks worried at me, still my hand in his. I’m about to answer him when Director Fury, agent Romanoff and agent Barton comes towards us.

When I see agent Barton as himself again I can’t resist throwing my arms around him. He takes his arms around my waist to hug me tight. I’m so happy to see agent Barton alive and unhurt.

‘’I’ve missed you much.’’ I whisper in his ear. He hugs me tighter.

‘’I’ve missed you too Em.’’ He whispers back before pulling away and kissing me on the cheek. I hear agent Romanoff clear her throat, but not at agent Barton and I, but at Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark. I turn to see them giving each other a glare.

‘’Agent Clark, agent Romanoff has told me about what you said to her when you were on you’re way to Loki’s cell. When did you discovered this?’’ Director Fury asks me. What? She told him about our conversation? Then does he know about my crush on the two men that stand right next to him?

I look at agent Romanoff to see her nodding at me, wanting me to tell him about my ‘’new power’’. I then look over at Mr. Rogers and Mr. Stark to see them looking confused at me then at each other to see if the other one knows about this. But none of them know.

‘’I discovered this a day before I got called in to this. I saw something that I didn’t believe in the first place. And before I can believe what I saw, I have to talk to Mr. Rogers.’’ I say and look at Mr. Rogers following everybody else’s eyes at him, which just makes him more confused.

‘’Tell him what you saw Emma.’’ Agent Romanoff says to me. I nod at her and look over at Mr. Rogers. I sigh heavily before speaking.

‘’I saw you a couple of days ago, before you got called in, that you sat at a coffee shop, outside. The waitress asks you if you were waiting for Iron Man to pass by. You say no, maybe another time and put some money on the table. She tells you that you can have the table for as long as you like, because nobody’s waiting on it and gives you more coffee. Before she goes on she says there’s free wireless. You look slightly confused and ask her if it’s for radio. She looks back at you but says nothing. Then an old man with sunglasses on says that it’s for her number and calls you a moron?’’ I finally finish my description. Everybody look shocked at me for my detailed description about my ‘’vision’’ of Mr. Rogers.

‘’That’s correct Emma.’’ Mr. Rogers tells me.

‘’How the hell did you know that?’’ agent Barton asks me surprised. I shrug.

‘’I saw it when I was sleeping, so I thought at first it was a dream, but know when Mr. Rogers says that it’s all true, I don’t know how I know it. I saw the scene like I was a customer myself.’’ I tell him.

‘’But I didn’t see you there.’’ Mr. Rogers says. I shake my head.

‘’No you didn’t and that’s because I wasn’t there. I saw it through another person’s point of view. It was from a woman’s point of view who sat with some other women, her friends I assume.’’ I tell him.

‘’How is that even possible?’’ Mr. Stark asks me. I shrug.

‘’I think we have to take a few tests on agent Clark to get to know more about her new power. Agent Romanoff, can you please escort agent Clark to the room, where you freed agent Barton from the power, so we can check on her blood stream, to see if it’s running normally?’ Director Fury says to agent Romanoff who takes my arm and escorts me to the room.

When we reach the room she puts me on some kind of bed and waits for what going to happen. She sits next to me and puts her hand on mine. I look over at her.

‘’What did you say exactly, when you told Director Fury about my… vision?’’ I ask with rolling eyes at the last word. She chuckles at me, knowing what I mean.

‘’Don’t worry Emma, I didn’t tell Fury about you fancying Steve and Tony. Just that you one day, while you slept, saw something about Steve that might could be true.’’ she says truly I can tell. I nod in understanding and keep silent. Then Director Fury comes in with a couple of doctors behind him. Oh no, forget it Director Fury. I only want to be checked by Doctor Banner. He’s the only one I trust.

‘’Where’s Doctor Banner?’’ I ask agent Romanoff, since I don’t want to ask Director Fury. He didn’t answer me when I asked him about agent Coulson.

‘’He Hulk’ed out and fell out of the Helicarrier down to earth.’’ She tells me. I sigh and put my head in my hands. I knew it would happen. I could just see before me. He Hulk’ed out and destroyed everything.

‘’What about Mr. Thor?’’ I ask her.

‘’Thor is on earth as well. He got trapped in the cell by Loki and fell down to earth. We think and hope he’s alive.’’ Director Fury says. I nod and let the doctors check me.

When they’re finished checking me I feel a lot worse than before. My vision gets blurred like last time and my hearing gets weaker. I begin to feel weak as well. It all comes back to me and before I know it I lie on the floor unconscious. I hear some mumbling and feel someone shake me, but I’m too weak to react.

Clint’s POV

I’m going to kill Loki for what he’d done to me and the others. It feels terrible to know that you’ve killed agents from your own team because someone plays with your brain. I walk into the room where Nat and Emma are and I see Emma lie on the floor unconscious.

‘’Nat, what happened to her?’’ I ask Natasha and gets down next to Emma. She looks dead, but she still breaths. It’s horrible to see a friend like this.

‘’I don’t know, she just fainted when she were done with her tests.’’ She sounds worried. Fury also looks scared and worried, well there’s something you don’t see everyday. Suddenly Tony and Steve come in as well and see Emma on the floor.

‘’What’ve you done to her?!’’ Tony screams at us and pushes me away to sit next to her. He shakes her, trying to wake her up, but he fails. I stand up from the floor and walks to Steve.

‘’What happened?’’ Steve asks calmly but still a bit of angry in his tone.

‘’She fainted after her tests. We don’t know what it is.’’ Natasha tells him. He looks worried.

‘’I think it’d happened before.’’ Steve says. Nat, Fury and I look at him surprised.  
‘’It also happened to her when the attack on the ship took place. Thor said he found her unconscious on the floor and took her to a quiet room where she couldn’t get hurt.’’ Steve says. Tony still tries to wake her by shaking her but still fails.

‘’Tony she’s not waking up. You have to let her sleep for now. Then she’ll be herself when she wakes.’’ Nat says to Tony. He nods slowly and sits in India style before taking Emma on his lab.

‘’But we came here tell you that it’s time to go’’ Steve says to us.

‘’Go where?’’ Nat asks him. ‘’I’ll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?’’ he asks her. I point my finger in the air.

‘’I can’’ I tell him. He looks at me questioningly.

‘’You got a suit?’’ I nod at him.

‘’Yeah.’’

‘’Then suit up.’’ He says and walks out of the room. We both look back at Tony who still sits with Emma on his lap. He pats her slightly on her cheek and rock from sight to sight. Nat and I look at each other before looking at Fury who just shrugs and walks out.

‘’Is she coming with us?’’ Nat asks Tony. He shakes his head.

‘’No, she’s staying here. I don’t want her to get more hurt than she already is. She’s not capable for something like this. What went through Fury’s head when he asked for her?’’ he asks us angrily.

We don’t answer him and just look at each other. We both agree with him. We both don’t want her to get hurt and she’s not capable enough for this kind of stuff. Tony suddenly stands with Emma in his arms and carries her to the bed and lie her down. He kisses her on the forehead before leaving the room. Nat and I decide not to question him anymore and make us ready for the mission.


	14. Waking up to a battle

I wake up in the same room like the last time. I sit up with my normal strength and use a minute to regain myself, but then I remember what happened just before I passed out and run towards the bridge immediately. I use my walk-through powers to run through every single object and person to save time.

When I get in the bridge I see Director Fury and agent Hill standing at computers. I ignore them and run through the rest of the Helicarrier to find The Avengers, but I don’t find them anywhere, so I assume they headed for New York to fight Loki and his army.

Without telling Director Fury or anyone else I decide to go to New York to help out, but I soon realise that I need transportation. I take out my gun and point it at another agent, who I know can fly the Quinjet.

‘’Get me to New York immediately or I shoot’’ I tell the agent straight out, no wasting time. He puts his hands in the air and turns to nod at me. We walk towards the Quinjet and take off.

When we get there I see New York in absolute mass destruction. It’s terrible to watch all the innocent people getting killed. I look up to see the portal and only more aliens come through the portal.

I see that the portal gets created from the Tesseract, that’s on the top of Stark Tower, which makes me realise what Mr. Stark meant from the conversation in the room where Loki’s cell once were.

I look around to find the Avengers and I see agent Barton and agent Romanoff on a road, fighting against the aliens. But before I can jump down to the ground the alien’s weapons hit one of the engines in the Quinjet and makes us fall to the ground quite hard.

When we land I look next to me to see the agent dead. I gasp and remove away from him fast, scared of the thought that it’s my fault that he’s dead. I want to help him, but there’s nothing I can do about it, so I run out to the street to find the two assassins on the road.

Luckily I find them in no time, since the Quinjet landed right next to the road they’re at. I use my supervision and see agent Barton get tackled by an alien and is about to get killed, so I rush over to him as fast as I can.

But on my way several aliens start to attack me, so I make myself invisible so they lose me on their tracks. I look back to see them stop run and look around to find me. I chuckle to myself before looking towards agent Barton again.

I run to him and push the alien off him so he can stick one of his arrows in its chest and keep fighting. I start to fight the aliens as well while keeping the invisibility on. I see that agent Barton and agent Romanoff look at each other and then at the aliens get killed out of nowhere in confusion, thinking how it’s possible.

Suddenly Mr. Rogers comes to join us on the road and fight against the aliens. He sees it as well and looks just as confused as the assassins do. I ignore them and keep fighting. When there is 3 aliens left of the alien crowd on the road, lighting comes and Mr. Thor lands right next to the car.

I make myself visible again and fall to my knees in tiredness from the fighting. I’m not use to this sort of fighting. I’m only use to fight against humans who eventually lose energy to fight opposite the aliens who apparently never loses energy.

‘’Emma’’ I hear agent Barton say and he runs towards me. He sits in front of me to get any eye contact with me. I look up at him and smile before pulling him into a hug, happy to see him still alive. He hugs me back; happy to see me being okay after the unconsciousness I went through.

‘’Thank you’’ he whispers in my ear, thankful to me for saving his life from the alien. I nod in respond and pull away to look at the others. Mr. Rogers and agent Romanoff look slightly angry with me.

‘’Emma, what are you doing? You’re not supposed to be here.’’ agent Romanoff says to me. I ignore her and put my hand on agent Barton’s shoulder for support to help me stand.

I suddenly feel two arms around my waist and get pulled into a hug. I relax immediately when I feel Mr. Rogers’ warm body against mine. In the hug I look at agent Romanoff who gives me look that says ‘are you sure you don’t like him?’ He pulls away from the hug to look at me with a heart-warming smile. He kisses my cheek before turning to Mr. Thor.

‘’What’s the story upstairs?’’ he asks, referring to Loki on the Stark Tower.

‘’The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable.’’ Mr. Thor says. Suddenly Mr. Stark’s voice comes through the earpiece.

‘’Thor’s right. We got to deal with these guys.’’ He says and in one second we all stand confused on how we can fight all the aliens.

‘’How do we do this?’’ agent Romanoff asks us. I look at Mr. Rogers because I know that he knows what to do.

‘’As a team.’’ He says to us, while looking up at the portal along with Mr. Thor.

‘’I have unfinished business with Loki’’ Mr. Thor says, annoyed at his brother because of his behaviour against the earth and its people.

‘’Yeah? Well, get in line.’’ Agent Barton says right after, hungry after revenge. He’s clearly annoyed at Loki for messing with his brain to kill innocent people. I understand him. I would be just as annoyed if it was me.

‘’Save it. Loki’s going to keep this fight focused on us and that’s what we need. Without him thing could run wild. But before continue this we need to get Emma out of here.’’ he says to the others, who nods in agreement but I quickly protest on his choice.

‘’What? No, I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying here with you guys.’’ I say slightly angry with Mr. Rogers.

‘’No you’re not Emma. You’re not capable enough to fight these aliens and worse, Loki. I’ll make sure she gets out of here in safety.’’ Agent Barton says and takes a grip on my arm. I shake it off me and walk backwards.

‘’No. I don’t want to go, I’m staying here.’’ I say in a slightly annoyed voice. I look at all of them with my serious expression and wait for a reaction. Mr. Rogers sighs.

‘’Fine, but you stay with me all the time… for now.’’ He says like I’ll regret my decision later. Trust me Mr. Rogers, I won’t.


	15. I can take care of myself

‘’Right, we got Stark on top. He’s going to need us to…’’ Mr. Rogers continues but stops when we all suddenly hear a bike engine getting louder.

We see Doctor Banner on the bike and walk towards him. Inside I’m really happy to see Doctor Banner in good condition. Sure he’s got bruises all over him and wears janitor clothes, but that’s nothing compared to what he’s use to.

He gets off the bike and takes a few steps towards us before stopping to look at us.

‘’So, this all seems horrible’’ he says, showing around the city with his arms. When I hear his voice I get relieved. I thought his voice will be sour and sad, but it sounds like nothing happened to him at all.

‘’I’ve seen worse.’’ Agent Romanoff says to him with a not showing confused expression, which makes Doctor Banner give her an apologetic look.

‘’Sorry’’ he says to her.

‘’No, we could use a little worse’’ she says to him in a forgiving tone. I smile at her choice of words, realising that she’s totally right. Doctor Banner nods at her slightly and gives her a little smile.

‘’Stark, we got him.’’ Mr. Rogers says in his earpiece to Mr. Stark. I get a bit nervous that Mr. Stark comes to us, because I don’t want him to know I’m here. He will get so angry with me, because he doesn’t want me to get hurt. ‘’Banner. Just like you said.’’ He finishes.

‘’Then tell him to suit up. I’m brining the party to you.’’ I hear Mr. Stark say in the earpiece. And I sigh in relief for him not mentioning me, but I’m too quickly. ‘’Oh, and tell Emma, to stay where she is. I need a serious talk with her.’’ Damn it.

They all look at me but turn around again fast because of the giant alien that comes towards us. I see Mr. Stark in front of the alien, leading it towards us. I widen my eyes and make myself invisible for Mr. Stark so he can’t find me, because I know he will bring me back to the Helicarrier as soon as he comes to us.

I see the others slightly jump by the monsters presence and Mr. Thor making himself ready to fight against it.

‘’I don’t see how that’s a party.’’ Agent Romanoff says while looking at the big monster flying towards us.

Suddenly Doctor Banner walk towards the alien unafraid.

‘’Doctor Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry’’ Mr. Rogers says to him serious.

‘’That’s my secret, Captain.’’ He says while smiling back at him, still walking towards the alien that follows Mr. Stark like a sweet treat. ‘’I’m always angry.’’ He finishes before turning into the Hulk and punching the alien in the front to stop it.

He comes with a big roar and makes the aliens fall on the back. But before the alien falls down on us it explodes by a bomb from Mr. Stark’s suit. I hide behind a car next to agent Barton while Mr. Thor just stands and covers his face (what a badass) and Mr. Rogers covers agent Romanoff and himself with his shield.

The explosion makes the alien monster tear apart and the face of it lands on a car. We can see all the small human aliens scream at us in anger. I plan on running away from them so they can’t find me, but I suddenly get trapped in a circle with all the Avengers.

The Hulk makes a big roar at the aliens and not at us, which means that he can control himself while being the Hulk. As I thought they’ve actually forgotten about me, Mr. Stark notices my none-presence.

‘’Okay Emma, show yourself, you’re going back to the Helicarrier’’ Mr. Stark says turning around towards the middle of the circle. How does he know that I’m here? How does he know that I’m at exact this spot? I ignore him and tiptoeing away from the centre of the circle they created.

When I’m out of the circle I run away towards another street. I hear my name get called by all of them before turning to a corner out of their sight. They know I ran away. Suddenly I hear a roar coming from the portal that reveals more of human aliens and big alien monsters. The roar of the big monster makes me flinch and stop my running.

I hear a whooshing sound from the Iron Man suit and fear that Mr. Stark has founded me, but I see him holding agent Barton in one hand and dropping him off on top of a building before flying around for, what I assume, to find me.

Then I see lightning coming from another building that goes to the portal to slow down the aliens. I also see the Hulk jump on the building, fighting the aliens and destroying the alien’s vehicles.

I decide to run back to who I assume is left on the ground, agent Romanoff and Mr. Rogers without my invisibility, which was a big mistake. On the way, a crowd of aliens starts to attack me. I fight them as hard as I can and I manage to kill them all before I continue the running.


End file.
